


Fractured Diamonds

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: (Honestly this is just a drabble to get my Emma muse back up and running again.)A year has passed and its not looking good for Eriks crew, but one of them is still a bit bitter how things went down on the island and the recipiant of the anger isn't running at full force either...





	

A year had passed and frankly, everything had gone to hell in a handbasket for Eriks crew. Half of their crew was dead or disappeared, there was the issue with Raven that lead to a small blue mutant now inhabiting an orphanage in Germany-much to her dismay but she knew it was for the best…maybe. But then there was the issue that two dominant females in one place was proving to be more than anyone could handle.   
Between the constant struggle for power and Emma completely despising everything Erik was, they knew it wouldn’t end well, it would explode before too long.

“What, did chemicals from that sad bleach blonde job make you blind!? Pay attention!” Raven yelled, trying to get Emmas attention back on her for before the training session was called off due to lack of interest. 

Emma rolled her eyes and just tilted her head, looking at the other with a casual tight smile. “You’re not even trying.”

Raven damn near growled in irritation as she flung her-self at Emma, going for a right hook- but that was quickly blocked by an arm of diamond and an arrogant giggle. Emma then grabbed Ravens hair and turned fully into diamonds,, headbutting her and throwing her to the floor.  
“But I bet I can /make/ you try.”

Groaning as she hit the floor, Raven touched her forehead to find it bleeding…that was too far, but of course no one said anything. They knew Erik had the final say and that this had been building up for a while; The original first lady against the new reigning champion. Emma looked down at the other with distain, disgust and nothing but pure hatred. At first people had thought Emma was just the arm candy who happened to be a telepath, but they soon learned this certifiable woman with total disregard for human life was nothing but a full blown bitch.

“Hnn…Fine, give me your best.” Raven spat back, standing and wiping the blood from her forehead and glaring at the other. “You think you’re better than me, better than us?!”

“I know I am.”

“Why? You think just because you’re a telepath-“

Emma laughed and shook her head, clearly amused with her answer but not enough to let her actually finish it.  
“Everyone here is an idiot. You’ll never get anywhere with less thank /half/ of his crew and this god forsaken piece of shit.” She called back to Erik, gesturing to Raven when she finished her statement.

“What did you call me, you bitch?!” Mystique yelled, standing in shock as to how far this had all escalated. Now contemplating all the ways to kill her without her turning to diamond first…granted she could turn into someone and shock her so she couldn’t have time to change, but…but given her own recent situation that was just too painful to even think about doing to someone else who was grieving. 

“You think your ability to change skin makes you special?” Emma spat, looking at Raven with complete and utter anger. “No. It makes you a chameleon. A tiny little animal that changes colour to blend in, to hide, to save its-self. Your flexibility and agility won’t stop a bullet, and it damn sure can’t stop ME.” She said, going into Ravens mind making her freeze with widened eyes. 

She wasn’t used to being invaded like this, Charles promised to never read her mind and only broke that promise once. But this? This was painful, this was malice, this was sheer unprecedented torture. 

“You think you’re special, you think you’re going to get somewhere after you all committed MURDER?!” Emma yelled, advancing on Raven as she back away from her attacker, unable to fight, unable to fully process what was going on eventually falling to the ground and skittering away like a child, but Emma continued;  
“I could tell you my sob story: Mommy died of mysterious circumstances, daddy love me a little too much, and most people think that’s bad but I learned what daddy liked and I learned how to manipulate, I learned that being an object is what was normal, I learned how to please and tease and then I learned what I could do. Well, Daddy was no longer with us and then I got into the bad business, a business no girl should have to be in and by DAMNED if you didn’t MURDER my knight in shining armour!” Emma yelled, landing a swift kick in Ravens stomach.  
“My /GOD/.” She continued, picking Raven up by the collar and slamming her against the wall. 

“Your pain is so easily defined.” Emma said, going deeper into Ravens head and making sure she felt every last bit of it. “Isn’t it a surprise that your parents wanted something like you dead. Hmph. Yet here you are, making the /best/ choices a woman could ever have. Falling right into his plans and giving him a spawn that has his powers-“

“SHUT UP!” Raven yelled, kicking Emma away roughly and finally breaking free of her mental grasp. Her nose bleeding from the mental pressure and trauma.  
“He wanted riches and success and you were made of diamonds, wonder why he chose you!”

“How DARE YOU.” The white queen hissed, turning her white hand into diamonds, her nails as sharp as knives. “I’ll kill you for speaking of him like th-!”

Suddenly Emma gasped and flew backward into Eriks hold, grabbing her hair and yanking her head backward making her yell in pain.  
“Enough. You’re no Queen here, you are under my rule now, do you understand?” He said, thankful that she still wore clothing with metal zippers. That was all he needed to grab her. 

“I don’t take orders from you.” Emma said, tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at him.

A silence fell as Erik her for a moment, but Raven could see the pain in her eyes not from his grip…but from looking at him.  
“Erik…” She called softly, her voice cracking nervously as she waited to see if he would listen to her or fly off the handle.

With a sigh, he released her.  
“Get out.”

Once she had fled, Erik made his way to Raven and began wiping the blood from her face with a quirked brow.  
“You know better than this. He’s made you wea-“

“You can’t treat her that way.” Raven said, cutting him off as she really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. “She lost the one she loved.”

Silence once again, but this time there was tension with it. Raven swallowed nervously as Erik fell silent; looking over where she had been hit, checking her wounds and then grabbing her jaw roughly and making her look at him.  
“And I wish she had been there to see it. Question me again and you will regret it.”


End file.
